


Long Flight Home

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: A special dedication to Ao3's superfan Clex, best of luck on the finals!Sasha makes a big decision after a chance incident with Becky overseas.





	Long Flight Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexasaloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasaloha/gifts).



It had been an extremely grueling week for Sasha Banks.

 

The WWE’s tour through Europe had hit twelve cities in as many days, she’d had matches at ten of these events and had made appearances at all of them. Now she was back on a plane heading across the Atlantic where she’d have another even the night she landed. She was absolutely exhausted.

 

What made it worse was the absence of her best friend. Bayley had left the tour only a few days into the Europe leg to attend to a family matter back in the states. This had left Sasha feeling very lonely for a few days before, thankfully, they had wrapped up the European run with a few ‘super shows’ featuring both Raw and Smackdown.

 

Sasha rarely got to see her friends Charlotte or Becky anymore, since they were on separate brands. So it had been nice to be able to spend even a little time with them. Both and Bayley had watched with pride as Becky had catapulted to the top of the WWE mountain with her new gimmick. In many peer group’s there might have been some danger of jealousy at this, but not among the Horsewomen. They celebrated each other’s successes.

 

But things had recently become slightly more complicated for Sasha.

 

After their show in Brussels, Sasha and Becky had gone out to a local bar for a drink. Charlotte had declined to attend saying she was too tired. Sasha had tried to convince her, saying they were never together anymore, but the blonde had just told them both to have a good time. And they had. They’d laughed and reminisced with each other over beers into early morning hours, well past when they should have gone to bed.

 

Fortunately, the hotel they were staying at was very close to the bar so they’d been able to walk home, giggling the whole time. They’d then ridden the elevator up to their floor where Becky and said goodnight at her door, but said it in a very particular. Sasha had stared at her friend for a long time, noticing how beautiful she really was. Without even really realizing what she was doing, Sasha had leaned forward and pecked her friend on the lips.

 

She’d pulled back a few inches then, her eyes searching Becky’s own. Her friend still hadn’t spoken but a moment later they’d kissed again, this time much more passionately. But then something had woken up in Sasha. Jerking back, she’d muttered about having too much to drink before hurrying down the hallway to her own room.

 

She’d spent that evening and the next morning spinning herself up into an anxiety snarl. What had she been thinking? It was such a stupid thing to do, to risk her friendship with Becky over a drunken mistake. And that was all Sasha wanted from Becky, to be friends. But, a small voice in the back of her head pointed out, you kissed her and she didn’t try and stop you.

 

Telling the voice to go away Sasha had checked out of the hotel and hurried down to where her rental was waiting. That night at their next how, now in Amsterdam, she’d done her best to avoid Becky. Some contact was unavoidable, particularly because they had a match together that night. But Sasha had done her best to keep things strictly professional, which had just made things more awkward.

 

Sasha’s head hadn’t been fully in the match either, she’d had to sternly rebuke herself several times before spots to make sure she didn’t hurt anyone. She’d cut short the time she was supposed to spend in the ring afterword and then hurried backstage. She was throwing things into her roller bag in a haphazard way when someone had knocked on the door to the locker room. Turning quickly Sasha had seen Becky standing the doorway.

 

“Sash...can we talk?” she’d asked quietly.

 

“Becks...I...sorry I just need to go OK?” Sasha had managed to say as she’d tried to push past the Irish woman. But when she did she was checked by a gentle hand. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sasha was forcibly reminded of the segment she’d shot with Bayley months ago.

 

“Sasha…” Becky had said in a voice just above a whisper “...it’s okay.”

 

“Becky...I...I just need some time to think OK?” Sasha had said, furious at the moisture she suddenly felt in her eyes.

 

“OK, I want you to know I’ll always be your friend Sasha,” Becky had said quietly. Sasha had nodded, her lips pressed firmly together to keep them from trembling. She’d given Becky a quick hug before positively fleeing from the room.

 

Now here she was, sitting on the darkened plane containing the WWE personnel returning to the US. Almost everyone else on the flight was asleep, not surprising, but Sasha couldn’t catch a wink. She’d been thinking, over thinking really, for hours now and she’d finally come to a decision. Finishing her glass of wine in a single gulp she swallowed hard and stood. Making her way back toward the rear of the plane she spotted Becky in the very last row.

 

The Irish woman seemed to be sleeping, curled up against the side of the plane under her jacket. As Sasha approached she felt her heart flutter at how peaceful Becky seemed. For some reason this made the last few steps even harder, he legs suddenly feeling heavier. She almost let herself use the excuse that she didn’t want to wake Becky, but she forced herself forward.

 

Taking the seat next to her friend, Sasha squeezed her eyes shut and said a quick prayer before leaning against Becky. She was instantly calmed by the warmth of Becky’s body and gentle rise and fall of her chest. Without having to think about it, she found her fingers lacing into Becky’s.

 

Without opening her eyes Becky said: “So you did your thinking?”

 

Sasha just nodded, tensing slightly as she waited for Becky’s answer. Her friend must have felt this because she disentangled her hand from Sasha’s and then put her arm around Sasha. So profound was the explosion of relief inside Sasha at this that she almost missed Becky’s next words.

 

“This is probably a bad idea,” she said softly even as her hand found Sasha’s again.

 

“Yep,” Sasha said quietly as she closed her eyes. A moment later she felt Becky’s lips on her forehead. 

 

From the row in front of them came Charlotte’s sleepy voice: “You two are so dumb...and cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a Becksha drabble (*shudders*)
> 
> ...Clex this means that you need to take Bayley out for ice cream!


End file.
